Swim, Sink, Tickle!
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Nagisa tries to teach Rei to swim, but discovers he's ticklish along the way, resulting in a crazy tickle fight in the water. (Reigisa)


**A/N:** Aaah I'm forgetting to upload my stories here !

Something I wrote as a bday present for someone on Tumblr! I'm still watching Free! and only at episode 7 right now, but she loves the anime so I went and wrote this. There's this scene in ep4 where they teach Rei how to swim and I could fully imagine this to go with a tickle! Hope you like it!^^

 **Summary:** Nagisa tries to teach Rei to swim, but discovers he's ticklish along the way, resulting in a crazy tickle fight in the water.

* * *

 **Swim, Sink, Tickle!**

"PFAhhh!" Rei quickly jumped to his feet, spewing water and coughing as he failed to do the breaststroke again.

"Aaah why does he keep sinking?" Nagisa whined, and he threw his head back in frustration.

They had already tried a numerous amount of times, and he felt his patience sink along with Rei each time he failed, just like everyone else's. Makoto, Haru, Gou and teacher Amakata were still watching, but it looked like they were about to interfere anytime soon.

"Again!" he cried with determination before Rei could even recover. _He_ was the one who recruited Rei. So why couldn't he teach him a simple breaststroke? He grabbed Rei's hands again, but before he could even say some words of encouragement, the taller guy sank _again_ to the bottom.

"Again!" Nagisa repeated, and this time he changed his position and stood beside Rei, who was still coughing and rubbing the water out of his face.

"Try again, I'll try to help you float from here," Nagisa said. Hesitating a bit, Rei slowly reached his arms out and stretched his body into the water.

Nagisa bent over him so he could grab Rei's sides to keep him in position, while Rei moved his arms and legs in sync. However the moment he touched his sides, Rei immediately jolted and a loud cackle-laugh escaped his lips. He splashed hysterically and Nagisa shut his eyes to avoid the water.

"Woah easy there! What's with you?" he asked, still holding onto Rei's struggling body because he would sink otherwise.

"L-let goohoha!" Rei laughed, flailing his arms and kicking his legs, but Nagisa refused to do so.

"Haha! Ahaa! Hehe!" Short frequent peals of laughter were heard, and the bored audience now looked up in fascination.

"Looks like he's ticklish," Makoto said calmly, grinning, and Nagisa's eyes widened and he looked down at the wriggling figure.

"Ticklish?" His eyes sparkled, and with his hands still on Rei's sides, he dug his fingers in and wiggled them a little. Every bone in Rei's body protested against the ticklish sensations and he tried to gather his strength to free himself from the shorter guy's grip.

"HAHAa no don't hahaaaa- _cough_!" Rei received a mouthful of water during his laughing fit, and Nagisa laughed at his predicament.

"How can I help you if you're so _tiiiicklish_?" he teased, and Rei coughed and laughed breathlessly, squirming and wriggling like a fish in the water.

"S-stoooop hahahaha!" he giggled, and Nagisa finally let go of him and allowed him to sink to the bottom again.

"Hehehe, that was funny. Sorry Rei-chan! I guess that won't work either," he said to the sinking guy, and he turned towards the audience.

"Gotta remember that one! Rei is ticklish!" he announced loudly while waving his arms, and Gou and Amakata shook their heads, grinning at the hilarity of Rei's sensitivity. Haru rolled his eyes and Makoto giggled.

"Nagisa look out!" Makoto then warned, since Nagisa wasn't aware of a vengeful Rei who had raised above the water, and suddenly long arms wrapped around his middle from behind.

"H-hey! Rei-cha-ahahahaaan?!" Nagisa made a surprised squeaky sound and burst out in a sweet giggle fit; with both arms around him, Rei was grabbing his sides and using all ten fingers to dig into the bare flesh, and to his amusement Nagisa happened to be _horribly_ ticklish as well.

"Don't think you can get away with what you just did," he said with a smirk, still panting from the brief tickle attack, and he dug his fingers into the squealing swimmer's torso.

"NOOohoho!" Nagisa bent down and swiftly managed to wriggle out of his grip. He then tried to launch himself into the water to swim away, but Rei caught him around his middle with his hands, resulting in the same position like he was in earlier.

He wiggled his fingers against Nagisa's sides, and Nagisa squealed and splashed around hysterically just like Rei did.

"REEeieiehheiei-chaahahaan s-stahahap!" he cried through his laughter, kicking his legs and trying to splash his way out of his grip, but Rei was holding on.

"Poor Nagisa," Makoto giggled calmly, knowing how ticklish his friend was, and Haru scoffed.

"Guys, we'll run out of time like thi-" he tried to interrupt, but Nagisa's shrieking laughter overpowered his voice, and he just sighed and sat back, watching the splashy tickle mess with a serious frown.

"HEHEheeelp! Someeoene-eeeek!" Nagisa yelped when Rei dragged him back towards him so he could slip an arm around his middle and use his other hand to tickle his tummy. Nagisa squirmed and struggled in his grip, and he just couldn't stop giggling.

"Noohoho I'll dieeehheehe!" he laughed, and Gou had to smother a laugh at the guy's hysterical reaction. That was pretty adorable.

"Regret what you just did hm?" Rei chuckled, and he only just managed to keep his balance when Nagisa jerked violently at the tummy tickles.

"Guys that's enou-" Haru again failed to interfere, and Nagisa continued to laugh and fight against the relentless tickle attack.

"Tell me you're sorry," Rei said, finally using both hands to claw at Nagisa's tummy. Nagisa thrashed against him and laughed coughed and gasped, but Rei wouldn't stop the torturous movements of his fingers.

"AHahahahaaa!" The ticklish blonde was unable to talk, and his arms and legs grew weak from the kicking and struggling, causing him to hang helplessly in Rei's grip.

"He can't talk like that," Makoto said, but he looked like he was quite entertained by the tickle fest in the pool.

"Then he'll just have to try harder," Rei said, smirking mischievously, and he managed to let Nagisa produce an adorable high pitched squeak by squeezing him just above the waistline of his swimming wear.

"Ahahaha staahahap! Okayokayokay I'm sorrr-sahahaaa-!" Nagisa squealed in an attempt to talk.

"What did you say?" Rei ran his fingers up Nagisa's sides and the little victim thrashed violently, gasping and coughing because of the water that entered his mouth.

"I'M SORRY!" he finally yelled through his unstoppable fits of laughter.

"I think he's had enough," Makoto suggested, and Rei smirked and reluctantly released him.

Nagisa hiccupped exhaustedly and slowly disappeared underwater and sank to the bottom. Rei straightened himself and turned to his senpai's.

"I apologize," he said politely, looking at their faces and feeling guilty for letting himself go and interrupt his own swimming lesson. But they all looked surprisingly amused, and even Haru just looked like he couldn't hide a grin.

"Well… I think that's enough practice for today," Makoto said with a goofy smile, and Amakata sighed.

"S-sorry for that, Miss Ama-chan!" Gou quickly apologized for the guys, but the teacher shook her head and leaned back in her chair comfortably.

"It's fine. But next time, someone else will help him," she said, and they all silently agreed with a nod.

"Look who's back!" Makoto said jokingly, and they all laughed when Nagisa appeared above the water again. The breathless little guy immediately swam away from Rei, looking all flustered and defeated.

"I'll get you back for this!" he squeaked with a blush on his face, shaking and panting, and Makoto quickly helped him climb out of the pool.

"We'll see about that," Rei said with a mischievous smile, and he wiggled his fingers at the thought of doing that again. Even if he couldn't swim, tickling Nagisa had been surprisingly satisfying after all!


End file.
